Girl Crush
by FinalMoondragon
Summary: Update: OK! So this WAS a One Shot, but then I read over it again and wanted to know what happens next so I've decided to write more! Rated M for later chapters. Liz wonders what Maria has that she doesn't, why can't Michael want her instead? (Based on song "Girl Crush" by Little Big Town.) Max and Tess are missing - captured or worse? Liz and Michael are drawn to each other.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Roswell, or the song "Girl Crush". (unfortunately)  
And I know... another song lyric fic... Just me easing into actually posting. Maybe I'll get a full story posted sometime. Be kind, R&R. :)**

 **Girl Crush**

 _I got a girl crush  
Hate to admit it but, I get a heart rush  
It ain't slowing down…_

The door chimed, and Liz Parker glanced up from putting the freshly refilled sugar containers under the counter, automatically smiling as her best friend swept into the empty restaurant – Hurricane DeLuca had arrived, Michael Guerin in tow. Maria was a force of nature, unable to make a discreet entrance, when she arrived, everyone knew it. Tonight, she was wearing a lime green mini skirt, and a glittery silver halter top, her long blonde hair cascaded down her back. Knee high white boots completed her ensemble. On anyone else it would have looked tacky. On Maria it looked incredible.

"Please, please, no paparazzi." Maria announced as she surged through the empty dining room, only pausing to do a quick twirl and hair flip for Liz, before kissing each of her cheeks and sweeping off towards the back room. "Only stopping in! I forgot my purse this morning!" She vanished through the back door with a flash of a dazzling grin, leaving Liz to stare after her. As usual she hadn't even given Liz a chance to speak.

"She's a little wound up." Michael commented, sliding into a chair at the bar, drawing Liz's attention. His arms rested on the counter and he leaned towards her with a half amused, half exasperated smile. Her chocolate eyes melded with his caramel irises, and she managed a smile that felt more like stuttered words. He had clearly been persuaded into dressing up for their outing. Black jeans, and a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbows. God, why did he have to look so damn good all the time? Of 'course she preferred the real Michael – torn jeans, t-shirt, possibly covered in motorcycle grease. However, she had to admit that he cleaned up nice.

"When isn't she?" Liz chuckled, looking for a distraction. She snatched a mostly dry rag off the sink rim and began wiping the already clean bar. "You guys look nice. Going somewhere special?" She asked nonchalantly. When she received no immediate response, she chanced a look at him.

Michael was watching her with a raised eyebrow, "You're making that counter dirty you know."

Liz blushed, her brain scrambling for a plausible response. Instead she found herself licking her lips as her eyes betrayed her and darted to the curve of his mouth as he smirked at her across the bar. How the hell had Maria gotten so lucky?

 _I got it real bad  
want everything she has  
That smile and that midnight laugh  
She's giving you now_

"Found it!" Maria announced, popping the door open so suddenly that Liz dropped the rag on the floor. She darted a guilty look at her best friend, but as usual, Maria was oblivious. She had zeroed in on Michael, and she waved her hand dramatically in the air, silver bracelets jangling. "Michael! Why are you sitting? We're going to be late!"

Michael groaned, and cast a look at Liz before grudgingly standing up. Maria wrapped herself around him, smiling widely as she gazed into his eyes. She planted a kiss on him before turning to wave at Liz.

Liz somehow managed to keep her smile intact, even though her chest constricted at the sight. She thought it was a crush. She'd buried it for years, but it was getting harder and harder to ignore. It was getting painful to hide. She forced a laugh, as if to say, "Oh, typical Maria." But she couldn't trust herself to actually speak. Michael caught her eye, giving her a strange look. Oh God, had he seen something in her expression? Heard the brittleness of her laughter? She shifted her gaze back to Maria lest he suspect anything.

"Don't wait up! We'll be late!" She blew Liz a kiss before dragging Michael out into the night, her laughter carrying back inside over the sound of tinkling bells.

"See ya, Parker." Michael said, waving over his shoulder.

"Have fun!" Liz called after them, too late. Ignoring the sinking feeling in her chest, Liz picked up the dirty rag and threw it back into the sink before reaching for a clean one. Michael had been right. She'd messed up her clean bar.

 _I want to taste her lips  
Yeah, 'cause they taste like you  
I want to drown myself  
In a bottle of her perfume  
I want her long blonde hair  
I want her magic touch  
Yeah, 'cause maybe then  
You'd want me just as much  
I got a girl crush  
I got a girl crush_

Liz scrubbed the bar until it shone. Then she stacked all the chairs on the table tops, leaving the floor clear for mopping in the morning. Every so often she caught a whiff of Maria's perfume, still hanging in the air. She wondered if Michael liked the overpowering, flowery scent, or if he tolerated it because he had no choice.

She thought of the way Maria had wrapped herself around Michael, ordering him around, taking every kiss for granted. She slammed one of the chairs down onto the table much harder than she intended, and the sound made her flinch. She shook her head, trying to calm down and be rational. It wasn't any of her business what Maria and Michael did in their relationship. It didn't matter if Michael liked Maria's perfume or not. It wasn't her business.

Liz looked around for something else to do, determined to stay busy. Her shoulders sagged when she realized the restaurant was clean. She had already done everything, and the kitchen was long since cleaned and closed down. She was the only person left in the building, save for her parents upstairs. "Damn."

She had nothing left to do but go home to the apartment she and Maria rented together. Not that Maria was there very often – she tended to sleepover at Michaels' more often than not. Liz groaned. She wasn't going to think about them!

 _I don't get no sleep, I don't get no peace  
Thinkin' about her under your bed sheets  
The way that she's whisperin', the way that she's pullin' you in  
Lord knows I've tried, I can't get her off my mind_

Liz laid in bed and stared at the lines of shadows and light shifting across her ceiling. Headlights from her open window. Each time she halfway hoped it was Michael's motorcycle, returning Maria to her empty, disheveled bed in the room across the hall. But each time, the lights faded, and the room was plunged into darkness once more. She didn't know why she bothered pretending one of them was his bike. She would hear it from blocks away, the roar making her heart race as if she were riding on the back of it, wrapped around his body, breathing in the leather of his jacket. She knew they weren't coming back any time soon.

They were probably holed up in his apartment by now. Buried under his sheets, whispering and touching, reveling in each other. And where was she? Alone in bed, imagining it.

Disgusted, Liz flopped over on her side and stared at the pale green digits of her alarm clock. 2:18AM. She'd been lying awake for almost 3 hours. She wished she could say it was a one-time occurrence. She wished it was just a fluke, not being able to sleep. Only she knew better. Every night that Maria went out with him, Liz lay awake. Praying that they would decide to cut their evening short, praying for them to break up, as awful as it made her feel to wish against her best friends' happiness. She lay awake every night, as her imagination ran wild, playing out every scenario possible, wondering and dreading what they were doing at that very moment.

Honestly, what did Maria have that she didn't? What could Maria give him that she couldn't? Was it her smile and laugh? Her blonde hair, and wild, uncontrollable nature? Was it her perfume, lingering in the air, reminding him to think of her long after she had gone? What was it?

 _I wanna taste her lips, yeah, 'cause they taste like you  
I wanna drown myself in a bottle of her perfume  
I want her long blonde hair, I want her magic touch  
Yeah, 'cause maybe then you'd want me just as much  
I got a girl crush_

Maria didn't return during the night, or even before her shift in the morning. Liz left without her, walking the 2 blocks to the Crashdown diner, arms folded over her chest because she had forgotten her jacket. The sun was only just barely up, and the desert air was still cool and breezy. She was across the street from the diner when she heard it. Her heart stopped and then leapt into double time as she looked for the motorcycle.

The engine broke the stillness of morning as he roared down the center of the street, heedless of the yellow lines. His leather jacket was open, revealing a white t-shirt beneath. The wind tousled his dirty blond hair – and she could see Maria wrapped around him, wearing his helmet. His black motorcycle boots touched the pavement as he came to a halt by the front door and let Maria slide a bit ungracefully off the side. She took off her borrowed helmet and leaned over the bike to kiss him before hooking the helmet strap over the handlebar and dashing inside.

Liz continued to stand on the sidewalk, simply watching the scene unfold, nearly identical to a dozen other mornings. She fantasized that he'd call her name then, and she would run to him, climb on the back of his bike, and they would run off together. Forget Maria. Forget the Crashdown. Forget Roswell. Just run.

"You sleep walking, Parker?" Michaels' voice snapped her out of her daydream. Shit. How long had she been staring at him? Had he noticed? Of 'course he had noticed! He had talked to her.

"Um, sorry. I didn't sleep well. Little spacy this morning." She tried for a light laugh as she crossed the street and approached his idling bike. Unwittingly, her gaze slid over his body, taking in his messy hair, whiskey eyes, and sardonic smirk. She chewed her bottom lip and tucked a flyaway hair behind her ear. He leaned back on the leather seat, dropping one hand onto his thigh as he looked at her. His jacket fell open to reveal a rumpled white undershirt; his faded jeans were smudged with old grease stains and dotted with rips and tears. His boot hit the kick stand.

"You don't get enough of _space_ with all the alien shit?" He joked and then asked more seriously, "Something on your mind?" His head tilted slightly, concern in his whiskey eyes. Oh, how she wished it was something else. If only he would look at her right now like he did in her dreams.

She smiled, and hoped he couldn't see past it as her chest tightened. "Nothing new." Every fiber of her being screamed at her to tell him. The pain in her heart begged her to confess everything, begged her to beg him. Please love me. Please let me take her place. Please want me as much as you want her.

"You sure?" He asked, holding out the helmet, "You could blow off work and go for a ride, get out of your head for once."

Internally she let out a sob, desperate to say yes. Her gaze flickered to the windows behind him – heavily decorated with Aliens and Spacecraft – and saw Maria behind the counter, making coffee. Her head bobbed in time to whatever music was spilling from the kitchen, making her alien antenna headband bounce and wave sporadically. Did she dare?

Michael pressed the helmet into her hands, drawing her attention back to him. His eyes locked with hers. "You coming? Trade in the fake aliens for a real one?"

Heart racing, dizzy from the rush, she nodded before she could talk herself out of it. She jammed the helmet on and snapped it under her chin. Michael grinned, and hit the kickstand as she slid onto the seat behind him and snaked her arms around his waist, pressing against his body and breathing in the scent of leather. Just this once, she promised herself. Just this once, she'd pretend she could have what Maria had.

With a growl, the bike shot into the street, picking up speed as they headed for open desert.

 _I gotta girl crush, hate to admit it but  
I gotta heart rush, it ain't slowin' down_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Hi everyone! I decided I didn't want just a one shot - I need to know what happens next! So, years later, I've decided to start working on this again. XD I miss Michael/Liz fanfics! I didn't do another "lyric" chapter this time. Just writing normal. Hope you enjoy! Thank you and please R &R! **

**~Ana**

 **... ... ... ... ... ...**

Liz clung to Michael Guerin's back as the motorcycle roared out of town into the desert. The cool dry air whipped and tangled her long brown hair as it flew back from beneath her borrowed helmet. Behind her, the sunrise warmed her back, and she tried to let the wind carry her guilt away, back to the Crashdown where Maria was surely freaking out that Liz hadn't arrived for her shift. Just this once, let go, she told herself. Just this once.

Michael glanced back to grin at her over his shoulder, the brilliant early morning sun catching his whiskey eyes and making them sparkle and flash. Liz knotted her fingers tighter in his rumpled white shirt beneath his open leather jacket. His stomach was hard beneath her hands, and she pressed her forehead against his back, closing her eyes. Why couldn't she have this every morning? Desperately she tried to pretend that he was hers. That Maria wasn't waiting for both of them. That she wouldn't be angrily demanding an answer to why Liz had taken off with Maria's boyfriend and blown off work.

The motorcycle steered off the pavement and onto a dry dirt path, kicking up a cloud of sand colored dust that hung in the air long after they were gone. Far out into the rocky desert, until the road was a glimmering, hazy mirage in the distance. He cut the motor, and she felt his boot hit the kick stand.

"Far enough away Parker?" Michael turned to look over his shoulder again.

"Never." She joked – though she suspected that he could hear the truth in her voice. She forced a smile and hoped it didn't look too guilty. Reluctantly, Liz slid carefully off the bike and tugged his helmet off, shaking her head to free her wind tangled hair. Self consciously she ran her fingers back through it and straightened her mint green alien dress.

"Don't tell me Liz Parker is actually tired of Roswell?" Michael teased, climbing off the motorcycle and reaching out to take the helmet from her hands. He balanced it on the black leather seat and jerked his head to indicate she should follow him. Without waiting to see if she did so, he started off into the large red boulders. Lizards scurried out of his path, seeking better places to sunbathe.

Liz bit her lip and glanced back at the road in the distance – glimmering with heat as the sun rose higher, burning away the cool morning. Crushing the guilt down, she turned and followed Michael into the rocks, the only sound coming from their feet crunching on the sandy gravel and dried sticks.

Michael climbed up on a large boulder and turned to offer his hand to her, easily tugging her up to stand beside him before grinning and climbing higher.

Liz followed, heart racing, fingers tingling where he had touched her. Where was he taking her? What would they talk about? What should she say? What _could_ she say? _By the way I'm in love with you and I want you to dump your girlfriend – who also happens to be my best friend?_ Yea. That would go over real well.

"Spacing out again Parker?" Michael called to her and she raised her head to find him sitting above her on a smooth red rock, his faded blue jeans and dusty motorcycle boots dangling over the edge. He nodded his head towards the little uneven path that ran alongside the rock and led up to where he was perched.

"Sorry." Liz smiled and hurried to climb up beside him, carefully smoothing her skirt as she lowered herself down to sit on the warm rock.

"God I've never seen someone look so guilty for taking a motorcycle ride." Michael snorted, leaning back on his hands to give her a sideways look.

Liz automatically reached up to touch her hair, tucking it behind her ear as she lowered her gaze, not trusting herself to look at him. "I'm sure Maria is freaking out, that's all." She felt like kicking herself. She finally had a chance to have Michael to herself and she had to mention his girlfriend. She closed her eyes briefly, shaking her head. Of course she should be thinking of Maria. She was his _girlfriend_. She shouldn't be thinking about Michael at all. She shouldn't be alone with Michael, out in the desert.

"When isn't Maria freaking out?" Michael asked dryly, finally drawing Liz's gaze.

"I guess you're right." She relented, anxiously chewing her lip.

"Relax Parker, I'm not kidnapping you. You'll be back in no time." He rolled his eyes. "You just looked like you needed a break."

"Sorry, I'm just…" She licked her lips. Her mouth was so damn dry.

"Spacey today?" He finished for her, as always, his eyes seeming to look right through her. Did he know? She'd been so careful to hide it, for so long. Even before Max left with Tess, she'd been half in love with Michael. But there was no way he could have known.

"Yea." She replied lamely.

He shook his head and exhaled, "You're a shitty liar, Parker."

Cheeks coloring, Liz looked down at her lap, fidgeting with her fingers, smoothing the stupid silver alien face ironed onto her apron pocket. She ran her fingers over the shining materiel again and again, until his hand covered hers and she froze.

"Relax." He said softly.

Liz swallowed hard before slowly raising her head to meet his eyes, "I'm trying to." She admitted softly.

His brow furrowed as he studied her, sunlight catching his eyes, turning his irises to warm honey. His tousled hair and leather jacket were dusted with sand from their ride through the desert, his skin tanned and oh so tempting to touch. "What's on your mind Parker?"

Her eyes darted to the curve of his lips, and she licked her own. When her gaze locked with his once more she felt her heart skip a beat. He _knew_. His hand slid from hers as his eyes searched her face, the intensity of his gaze making her want to crawl under their rock and hide.

"Something you want to tell me?" He asked softly.

Liz felt her chest tighten, and she forced herself to shake her head slowly. Knowing the lie shown plainly on her face as she did so. "I can't."

Michael nodded and looked away, watching the sun as it inched higher and higher in the clear blue sky. Light reflected off of a car in the distance as it sped towards town. After some time, he said, "I should get you back to work. Don't want Maria to freak."

Heart sinking into the pit of her stomach, Liz nodded, "Alright."

In silence they made their way down from the rocks and returned to the motorcycle. Michael passed her the helmet, and their fingers brushed as she reached to grab it. Liz shot her gaze up to meet his, once again feeling a warm tingle of electricity hum beneath her skin at the contact. Michael didn't smile, his eyes dropping for the briefest of seconds to her lips before flashing back to her eyes. Liz forgot how to breath. The desert heat seeming to grow in the space between them until she felt she might burst into flames if he didn't touch her.

Michael turned away first, swinging his long leg over the bike seconds before it roared to life. Liz fumbled with the helmet, tugging it on as quickly as she could before climbing onto the seat behind him. Her fingers gripped his shoulders for balance, and she caught the corner of his eye as he glanced back at her. His jaw tightened.

Her thighs pressed against his hips as she slid into place against his back and her hands hesitantly traveled from his shoulders, down to his sides and around to his stomach, splaying against the hard muscle beneath his shirt.

"Ready?"

Was it her imagination or was his voice rougher, huskier? Liz nodded, resting her head against his back, tightening her grip on his body as he accelerated in a cloud of dust, gravel crunching beneath the tires as he spun back towards the road.

Guilt warred with excitement and desire as they flew through the desert. The heat in his eyes couldn't have been her imagination. Not this time.

What was she getting herself into?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! Kinda just winging this as I go, seeing where it might lead. AU - Alex was never killed, Tess never left Earth. Max/Tess, Isabel/Alex. I have a few ideas where to take this, so hopefully I keep my inspiration for a good while XD** **Hope you enjoy reading! ~Ana**  
 **. . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Maria, I told you, I just overslept. I forgot to set my alarm." Liz explained for the hundredth time. If she had struggled with the lie the first time it slipped from her lips, her exasperation at having to repeat it again and again certainly made it sound believable. How Maria had entirely missed seeing Liz hop on the back of Michael's motorcycle was entirely beyond her, but nonetheless, it had happened. Maria was truly in her own little world. Liz smiled distractedly as she passed out dishes of steaming food to a table of five and then turned to rush back behind the counter. The phone was ringing off the hook.

"Like _Liz Parker_ ever forgets to set her alarm." Maria replied, still annoyed. "Don't you like, have a built in clock? Like dogs that know when the kid is going to get off the bus every day."

"I'm sorry Maria. And no, I'm not Lassie." Liz's voice sounded strained even to her own ears, "Thank you for calling the Crashdown, how may I help you?"

Maria rolled her eyes and reached around Liz to grab the coffee pot. The diner was slammed. Every table full. The chime on the door dinging endlessly. Liz had picked a hell of a morning to sleep in.

Liz barely had a chance to breathe all day. God she hated closing and then opening the next day. Her feet were killing her, her head was pounding. She felt like throwing her stupid antennae across the room – certain that the pinching headband was at least half the problem. She shoved the swinging door open and escaped into the breakroom, making a beeline for her locker. Tylenol. Advil. Something. She had to have something.

From out in the dining room she heard Maria hollering her name again. Liz groaned and tipped her head back to stare up at the dingey ceiling. "Why me? Is this punishment for this morning? Is it?"

"I suppose that would depend on what you did this morning."

Liz let out a shriek and spun guiltily around, clutching the little bottle of aspirin she had found in the back of her locker. The pills rattled loudly with her movement. "Isabel!"

"Switch to decaf Liz." Isabel said dryly, flipping idly through a fashion magazine. She was sprawled on the well worn couch, her heels haphazardly kicked aside. She had yet to look up.

"You scared me." Liz exhaled, using the excuse of shaking 2 pills into her hand to try to compose herself again.

"You should really be more aware of your surroundings." Isabel replied, finally raising her perfectly outlined eyes to look at Liz.

"Thanks. I'll try to keep that in mind." Liz said, "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Waiting for Michael. As usual." Isabel sighed, dropping the magazine on the coffee table. "Have you seen him?"

"Oh, um, no… not, not since he dropped Maria off this morning." Liz casually put the aspirin bottle back in her locker and shut the door. She could feel heat rising into her cheeks. She swallowed the pills dry, nearly gagging.

"Figures." Isabel sat up, "Listen, we all need to talk. When are you and Maria off?"

"Um, 3:00… is everything okay?" Liz edged towards the door, hoping to peer through the round window without Maria or any customers seeing her.

"I don't know. It's probably nothing." Isabel reached for her heels, tugging them on before standing up and straightening her leopard print skirt. "I'm sure it was just a nightmare."

Curious, Liz looked back at her. "Nightmare? About what?"

"Max… I just… I have a feeling he's in danger." Isabel laughed shortly and shook her head, "Imagine that."

Liz forced a laugh, as if she could remember what it felt like to not be in danger. She shook her head as she spoke, trying to sound reassuring, "I'm sure its fine. Probably just worry since he's been gone so long."

"Yea. I'm sure that's it." Isabel smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "Anyways. If you see Michael, tell him I got sick of waiting and went home. Meet in the park at 7?"

"I'll let him know." Liz nodded. "And yes, 7 sounds good."

"Liz! A little help out here!" Maria shouted from the dining room.

"Good luck." Isabel smirked.

"Yea, thanks." Liz rolled her eyes and pushed through the door, rejoining the chaos. Like she didn't have enough on her mind. Max. As if in reaction to even thinking his name, she felt the familiar angry hum and pulse of alien energy rush through her veins. She clenched her fists to hide the green crackle and took a deep breath. The last thing she needed was for the entire diner to witness her accidently exploding all the ketchup bottles. All this time, and she still lost control when she got emotional. Not that she let the others see it happen – at least not when she could help it. Isabel and Michael probably would have helped her had she asked for it. They certainly had no problem helping Kyle learn how to cope with his own alien problem. But Liz, being Liz, was determined to figure it out on her own. She was her own personal science project. And had it been a project that she was being graded on, she'd likely be failing. She remembered the fight with Tess and Max before they left. The night her powers fully surfaced.

Max had left her for Tess, and then left all of them after announcing that Tess was pregnant. He said it wasn't safe in Roswell for the baby, until they knew whether or not it would be human or alien. That was two years ago. He sent letters, postcards, even made occasional phone calls – though those were few and far between. As far as she could tell, Max and his new family moved around a lot. It had been over a month since anyone had heard from him.

Liz looked up as the door chimed again, and Alex waved at her before taking a seat at the counter. He had a CD in hand and was jittering his knee.

"Hey Alex – you just missed Isabel." Liz said as she rushed by carrying a food laden tray over her head.

"Damn it." Alex sighed, "I wanted her to listen to this one."

"Just bring it tonight!" Liz called over her shoulder, dodging around an old woman with a walker, only to come up short just before tripping over a stray toddler. She smiled tightly as the parents made a half-assed attempt at telling the kid to sit down and stay put.

"Wait – what's tonight?" Alex called after her.

Liz groaned in relief, tipping her head back to let the hot water pour over her face. Whoever had invented showers was her hero. She didn't know how long she'd been standing under the steady stream. Long enough that the small bathroom was filled with a heavy fog, and the air was so thick with moisture she thought she might have to swim to the door. But it just felt so good. She ran her hands over her face and smoothed her hair back.

Reluctantly, after a few more minutes of just standing there, Liz reached down and turned the faucet. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed the large fluffy blue towel that was draped over the curtain rod in the same motion, burying her face in the soft material. Hot showers were a wonderful thing.

Wrapping the towel around her body, Liz opened the bathroom door and stepped out into her apartment, expecting it to be empty. She let out a startled yelp as she realized Michael sat on the soft grey couch, TV remote in hand, expression just as surprised as her own. His leather jacket was tossed over the sofa back, his dusty black boots propped on the pine coffee table.

"Michael!" Liz gasped, clutching her towel tighter around herself. She curled her toes into the thick white carpet.

Michael, however, quickly recovered and raised a brow, smirking, "Was starting to think you'd fallen asleep in there."

What the hell was he doing here? In her apartment. Without Maria. How did he get in? How long had he been sitting there? Did Maria give him a key? What if she'd walked out naked?! Her heart pounded in her chest, remembering the heat between them as they stood in the desert. All manner of fantasies flashing through her mind as she gaped at him, unsure which question to ask first. Finally she managed, "How, how did you get in?"

Michael gave her a look that clearly said, _"Really?"_ He rolled his eyes, "Maria is late. I picked the lock when you didn't answer."

"Michael, you can't just… what if I'd been naked!?" Liz exclaimed, blushing.

He smirked, "You mean, like now?"

If she had been blushing before, it was nothing compared to the heat that rushed into her cheeks at his words. Flustered, Liz started towards her open bedroom door, "Maria was going to the market after work, I'm not sure how long she'll be."

"Yea I know."

Liz heard the couch squeak behind her as he shifted, and belatedly she realized that he had stood up. She turned to close her door and found him standing far too close. He reached up to rest a hand on the door frame over her head, his expression unreadable.

"Michael what-" Liz started, tightening her grip on her towel. She could feel a trickle of water running down the small of her back from her wet hair.

"I wanted to talk to you." He stated, whiskey eyes flicking down to the just visible tops of her breasts, still freckled with water droplets, before coming up to meet hers again.

"O-Okay… let me just, get dressed." Liz stammered, swallowing hard.

"Maria will be here any minute Liz," Michael replied, "and I want to know what happened this morning. In the desert."

Liz's heart stopped; her eyes wide. "I don't… nothing happened. We just went for a ride. That's all."

Again, Michael gave her a look as if he could see through her bullshit. How did he always see right through her? She couldn't possibly be _that_ bad of a liar, after all she'd had how many years of practice, covering up all the alien crap?

"Isabel was looking for you earlier." Liz tried to change the subject. "She said something about Max…"

"I don't give a rats ass about Max right now." Michael replied. "I want to know what the hell happened out there this morning."

"I don't know what y-" Liz started and the cut herself off as Michael dropped his hand from the door frame and lightly brushed his fingers across her bare shoulder. Tiny, heated sparks flickered between their skin, tingling and humming, stirring her powers back to the surface and sending a rush of heat into the pit of her stomach. She gasped, lips parting as she looked up at him.

He raised a brow as he stood over her, "Yea, I'm sure that's just nothing."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hi guys! Sorry for the delay in update. I started new job last week and my schedule has taken some getting used to. Hope you enjoy! I'll try to update again ASAP! ~Ana**

 **PS, thank you for taking time to review! Makes my day when I read them!**

 **... ... ... ... ...**

 _"Yea, I'm sure that's just nothing."_

Liz's heart felt as if it might pound right out of her chest. Her throat clenched. Her mouth went dry. Her tongue felt like cotton. Heat surged through her body – plunging into the pit of her stomach before arcing out like lightning through her veins, crackling with alien energy that made her very skin hum and tingle.

Michael never broke eye contact with her, his whiskey colored irises flickering with gold sparks; the very same gold sparks that flitted and crackled between his fingertips and her wet, bare skin as he slowly dragged his touch over her shoulder.

Breathless, they stood in silence, staring at each other. Desperate longing clutched at Liz's heart, as if even her powers yearned to be one with his. Hand shaking, she reached up slowly, hesitantly touching his wrist, slowly wrapping her fingers around it. The current between them compounded at the contact. She had the sudden, reckless thought to drop her towel and let whatever happened, happen.

Michael's jaw tightened. She saw him swallow – hard. Could he really feel it too? That wasn't possible. Shouldn't be possible. Whatever it was. It should have been one sided. It always had been. Hadn't it? A steady blush began to rise in her cheeks as it dawned on her that if she were feeling such an intense urge to throw herself on him, there was a good chance he might be feeling the same thing. The sparks in his darkening eyes, and the uneven way he was breathing certainly suggested it. Both mortified and insanely aroused, Liz forced herself to release his wrist, focusing on each finger, willing it to uncurl.

Michael stepped towards her, moving swiftly, his hand flipping over to catch her wrist in his grip as she began to lower her arm, drawing a gasp from her lips as he tugged her towards him in the same motion. She collided with his hard chest and felt his heart pounding through his white t-shirt; the scent of desert air, sweat and motorcycle grease mingled with the spice of his shampoo and she felt her body tremble as she tilted her head back automatically as if waiting for his mouth to cover hers.

Only it never did.

The doorknob rattled, and they sprang apart as if the electric current buzzing beneath their skin had suddenly turned on them with a violent shock. Wide eyed with guilt, Liz shot a look at the door and then back up at Michael.

Michael, as always, thinking faster on his feet than everyone else, gave her a warning look, pushed her back a step and yanked the door shut between them. He was back on the sofa, remote in hand, mask in place to cover his racing heart, before the front door finally flung open and Maria burst through with an armful of grocery bags.

"Michael! A little help here?" Maria said loudly, kicking the door shut as she fought with the rustling plastic bags.

Michael sighed, and dropped his feet off the side of the coffee table, tossing the remote back onto the sofa cushion. He crossed the small room in a few long strides and wordlessly grabbed 4 of the bags, unceremoniously dropping them on the kitchen counter. His eyes darted towards Liz's closed bedroom door.

"Careful! You'll break the jars!" Maria scolded, "What the hell are you watching anyways? Dr. Phil?" She wrinkled her nose at the muted TV.

"No. I was flipping channels, waiting for you to get here." Michael rolled his eyes.

"Ah! He speaks!" Maria exclaimed.

Michael gave her a look, "Anymore bags in your car?"

"No bags, just the cases of soda." She opened a cabinet and started putting stuff away. "Is Liz home?"

Michael shrugged, "I think she's in her room."

"Damn it – did you pick the lock again?" Maria rounded on him, "Stop doing that! If you fuck it up my landlord is going to shoot me!"

Michael grinned and dodged the packet of ramen she chucked at his head. "I'll get the soda." He ducked out the door and vanished from sight.

... ... ...

Liz stood frozen on the other side of her door, listening intently as Michael and Maria bickered. She could hear glass jars clinking on the countertops, and plastic bags crinkling. Then she heard the door slam.

Still trembling from head to toe, Liz backed away from the door. What the hell was she doing? What if Maria had walked in and found her in nothing but a towel, pressed against Michael's chest? World War 3 would be an understatement.

She felt heat simmering beneath her skin, unable to cool, desperate to rage into a wildfire if only he would touch her one more time. She ran her shaking fingers through her wet hair and walked to her open walk-in closet. As she reached for the light switch and flipped it on, sparks flew from her fingertips, and she let out a shriek as the lightbulb exploded with a loud pop, raining bits of glass onto the carpet.

She immediately glanced towards the door, as if Maria might burst through it. However, she could now hear the TV blaring from the living room. The outburst had gone unnoticed. Liz breathed a sigh of relief. She heard the apartment door open and close again, and more bickering.

With a roll of her eyes, Liz cautiously leaned into the closet and rifled through her shirts, before finally settling on a form fitting emerald green number. The neckline swooped just a bit too low, and the sleeves were cut so that they fit off the shoulders, leaving plenty of bare skin. Inwardly she chided herself for tempting fate. Outwardly she smirked at her reflection in the full length mirror attached to the wall beside the closet. She quickly crossed to her dresser, snatching a lacy black thong and a pair of low rise, hip hugging jeans that clung to her curves.

Once she was dressed, she dove into her jewelry box, rummaging until she found what she was looking for – a pair of gold earrings, a single butterfly attached to a long delicate chain that dangled roughly 2 inches down. Then she combed her hair and tugged on a pair of black heels with too many straps crisscrossing over the tops of her feet.

Again, she stood before her mirror. She was definitely an idiot for tempting fate. She took a deep breath and turned towards her door before she could talk herself into changing.

... ... ...

Michael heard the doorknob turn, even over the sound of the television and Maria singing along to whatever obnoxious music video was playing. Before he could help himself he turned to look, and immediately regretted it. He struggled to keep his expression unreadable as Liz calmly walked out of her room, hips swaying in her tight jeans. His gaze slid up her body, only half aware that Maria was still crashing around in the kitchen, opening and closing cabinets while she sang. He could see a narrow strip of tanned skin between Liz's low cut jeans and her clinging shirt.

Liz caught his eye, and he saw a mischievous glint that he never expected from her. The corner of her mouth lifted, and she casually turned away, walking past him, brushing almost too close as she slid past him into the small kitchen. The sweet scent of her bodywash nearly made him groan out loud. He resisted the urge to reach out and grab her.

How many years had he jealously watched as Max held all of her attention? How often had he seen Liz cry over Max? How many times had he seen Max break her heart, and wished that he could be the one to comfort her? How many times had he watched her from across the room as she laughed with Alex and Maria? It couldn't be all in his head this time. He had seen her looking back, far too often lately. And then… the desert. The sparks. The surge of heat and recognition and longing. The intense satisfaction and overwhelming desire as she curled her fingers around his wrist. What was happening?

"Hey Maria, get anything good?" Liz's voice shattered his thoughts.

"There you are! Did you know Michael picked the lock again?!" Maria shot him another look – which he purposely ignored.

"Michael! What if I'd been naked?" Liz gave him a scandalized look that did nothing to cover the wicked gleam in her dark eyes. He felt his heart stutter in his chest. This was a side of her he hadn't seen before. He hid a smirk, eager to rise to her challenge.

Maria exhaled in exasperation and rolled her eyes as she turned her back on them.

"Guess I'll have to be more careful next time." Michael replied softly, casually leaning over Liz as he stepped too close, forcing her to press back against the counter as he reached around her body for a can of soda. He looked down at her and gave her a taunting look. _Come and get it baby._ Two could play that game. He let his gaze flick briefly to her lips as she gasped softly, then he stepped back. The can opened with a hiss of carbonation and he moved to lean against the refrigerator.

"Ew you're drinking that warm?" Maria made a face as she began to empty the last bag.

Michael shrugged, still watching Liz squirm out of the corner of his eye. He had shattered her calm, now color filled her cheeks and she was chewing her bottom lip.

Liz seemed to realize she was still being watched, because she suddenly reached up to toy with her damp hair and looked away, "Oh um, Isabel wants us all to meet in the park at 7."

Michael frowned, recalling Liz's earlier attempt at changing the subject. Something about Max.

"More alien crap?" Maria asked rolling her eyes. She reached out and took the soda from Michael – taking a quick drink before making a face. "Gross."

"Then why did you drink it?" Michael asked, taking it back.

"Yea, she's having nightmares about Max." Liz said softly, as if she didn't really want to say the name.

Maria froze, concern filling her face, "You don't think he's hurt do you? Or the alien hunters got him? Oh Liz, I'm so sorry, you must be worried sick."

Liz seemed to bristle slightly, "Max is with Tess. I'm sure he's fine."

"I know, I know, but I still think he'd be better off with you. You two are just meant to be! He'll come around one day." Maria waved her hands as she spoke.

"No, Maria. We aren't, and he won't." Liz stated firmly.

Michael's gaze dropped to Liz's clenched fists and he swore he saw a spark of green energy curl around her fingers before vanishing.

"Whatever you say Chica." Maria said dismissively. "I'm getting a shower, don't want to smell like the Crashdown if we're going out." She squeezed between the two and bounced into the bathroom.

Michael waited until the door clicked shut before he spoke, "Still angry, huh?"

Liz rolled her eyes, avoiding his gaze. "What gave you that idea?"

Michael raised a brow and held up his can of half finished soda. Steam rose from the top. "I don't mind it warm, but boiling is a little much."

"Oh shit. I'm sorry." Liz looked guiltily up at him. The soda stopped sizzling and bubbling.

"Why didn't you tell me you were having trouble controlling it?" He asked after a minute of silence while they listened to the shower turning on and the cabinets banging in the bathroom.

"I can handle it." Liz said automatically.

"Yea, I can see that." Michael moved to her side and poured the remainder of his steaming soda down the drain.

"Just don't tell anyone, okay? I've got it." Liz looked sideways at him. The lie blatant on her face. She really was a terrible liar. Her eyes always widened slightly when she was lying.

"I can teach you, if you want." Michael heard himself offer, knowing damn well it was a terrible idea. Any excuse to be alone with her. He was an idiot. Like he was one to teach her control. Isabel would be much better suited for it. She was addicted to control. She thrived on it. No matter the situation. She had jumped at the chance to help Kyle learn to use his new powers. Liz had turned her down, saying she wasn't really having any issues with it. Isabel had believed her. If anyone could rival Isabel for self-control it was Liz.

"You would do that?" Liz asked softly.

"I'm not promising I'll be a good teacher, so don't get your hopes up." Michael warned. God, she smelled so good. It was distracting. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair and nuzzle her neck, breath her in and taste her lips. He folded his arms over his chest – mostly to keep from reaching for her.

Liz smiled, "I can't promise I'll be a good student."

Michael snorted, "Please. You always got straight A's Parker. You could have gone to any school anywhere in the world."

"Yea… until I turned alien." Liz scoffed, shaking her head.

"You still could have." He stated. "Still could."

"You know I couldn't. I'd never leave…" She cut herself off and shook her head again.

"Roswell?" he finished for her, and then added, "or Max?" Immediately he felt like kicking himself.

Liz's eyes flashed, "I'd never leave any of you. We're a family."

Michael nodded, "Yea I guess. Didn't seem to stop Max though did it?"

She frowned, "I'm sure it was for the best."

Michael fell silent, unable to argue with her. He couldn't help the part of him that was glad Max had left. Liz deserved better than what Max had given her. Better, like what Michael could give her? Yea right. There was no way in hell he'd ever deserve Liz Parker.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I'm so so sorry it's taken so long for update! Work is seriously kicking my ass. But here we go finally - I Hope you enjoy! Thank you to the ones who take time to review/comment - it makes my day. :)

~Ana

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Liz ignored the low whistles from Kyle and Isabel as she joined the group in the park that evening. Like they'd never seen her out of her Crashdown uniform before. She climbed up to perch on the edge of a picnic table, her feet on the faded wooden bench. At the other end of the table, Alex was fighting with an old CD player that looked rather worse for the wear. She recognized the empty CD case beside it as the one he'd had with him in the diner earlier.

"Damn, Liz, got a date later?" Kyle grinned, eyeing her tight jeans and heels. He crossed his arms, bunching up his letter jacket.

Self-consciously Liz tugged the hem of her shirt down, only to have it slide right back up, revealing the tanned skin of her stomach and lower back. "No, I don't have a date."

"Ah so it's for our benefit. I can get behind that." Kyle winked obnoxiously at her and she was forced to grin back at him.

"Of course you can." Isabel rolled her eyes, smirking. She had changed outfits since Liz saw her in the Crashdown - now instead of a leopard print skirt, she wore a short black sundress with large white flowers printed across it. Her dark sunglasses were perched atop her perfectly twisted and pinned blonde hair. A denim jacket with the sleeves rolled up covered her shoulders. Liz wondered if she and Alex were going out after their meeting. It was hard to tell just by looking at Isabel - she looked perfect no matter the occasion.

Beside Isabel, a much more casually dressed Alex banged on the top of the CD player, then took the CD out and dropped it back in the case. Isabel reached out and held her hand over the disc. An instant later an unfamiliar rock song filled the air, mingling with the sound of cicadas. Alex gave her an exasperated look and she smiled sweetly back at him.

It took all of Liz's will power not to look at Michael. She could see him out of the corner of her eye, at the edge of the group. His back rested against one of the shade trees, and his arms were crossed over his chest. Maria dropped onto the tabletop beside her with a loud sigh – clearly stating that she could be doing anything else in the world at that moment, and Liz felt another stab of guilt for thinking about Michael. For wanting Michael. What the hell was wrong with her anyhow? She was the worst friend in the world. Even so, when she saw him straighten up, she couldn't resist shooting him a quick look. When his whiskey eyes locked with hers, she felt her cheeks burn and she hurriedly looked away, tucking a long strand of hair behind her ear and jangling her butterfly earring.

"So, what's this about Max?" Michael asked bluntly.

Isabel sighed, "I don't know. It might be nothing. But the past three nights I've had… nightmares."

"Maybe it's stress." Michael suggested, sounding irritable. Maria blew a bubble with her gum and loudly popped it, earning a glare from Michael. She merely grinned and chewed louder.

"Or maybe he's in danger." Isabel argued. The music stopped as she pressed both palms down onto the tabletop.

"Well, what are they about? Are they all the same?" Kyle asked diplomatically, sensing a fight brewing. Max had been a sensitive subject for a long time now. Even without Liz's involvement. Isabel was hurt that her brother had abandoned her. Michael was angry that after claiming they all had to stick together, their entire lives, Max was the first to bail out. Maria was angry that Max had hurt Liz, yet ever hopeful that the pair would reconcile their high school romance. Alex was of the opinion that Max had only been trying to protect his child, though he thought he was an asshole for cheating on Liz. Kyle on the other hand, just wanted peace and quiet. No alien drama. No hunters. No weird superpowers. And if it meant Max had to leave for it to be peaceful, well, so be it. He did miss Tess though. He'd gotten used to having an almost sister.

"They're similar enough… I think… I think he's being hunted." Isabel admitted.

"Where is he? Do you know?" Liz finally spoke, her voice low. Her nails dug into the chipped wood beneath her. She felt Michael watching her, and she steadfastly refused to look his way.

Isabel shook her head, "I'm not sure. It feels like… like maybe he's coming this way. But I'm not sure."

"Have you tried dream walking him?" Alex asked thoughtfully, folding his arms.

Isabel again shook her head, "Not yet. I was sort of afraid of what I might see."

"Maybe you should." Alex frowned.

Maria leaned forward, "Maybe you're just sensing him coming home finally. Is Tess with him in the dreams? Maybe he's finally come to his senses and he's coming back for L-"

"If you say my name, Maria, I swear I'll knock you off this table." Liz warned.

Kyle snorted softly and looked away to hide his smile.

Maria looked affronted, "I'm just saying!" She tossed her long wavy blonde hair.

"Well, don't." Liz said firmly.

"Alex is right. You should dream walk him. Or Tess. See what the hell is going on." Michael stated, interrupting Maria's grumbling.

"You and Tess were able to connect before when she was in danger." Kyle pointed out, "Maybe you should try reaching them both."

Isabel nodded, and her voice was strained when she said, "Well then… anyone have any photos on them?"

"Uh, yea I've got…" Kyle fished his wallet out of his pocket. Everyone stared at him. "What? She's like my sister, ok?" He held up Tess's senior picture.

"Whatever dude." Michael replied.

"Hey, I'm just glad he doesn't carry a picture of Max with him." Alex teased, and even Liz had to crack a smile as a smattering of laughter broke the tension.

"Aw, you're just jealous I don't have yours in here." Kyle retorted.

Alex held up his hands in mock defeat, "You caught me. I always hoped you only dated Liz to get close to me."

Kyle let out a loud laugh, and Liz exchanged looks with Isabel. Both girls shook their heads and rolled their eyes.

"Let's just do this." Isabel took the offered photo and stared down at it as she moved to sit on the bench on the other side of the table from Liz and Maria. Both of them turned around to watch apprehensively. "Here goes."

Isabel closed her eyes, clutching the photo tightly.

Liz glanced around the group as they waited with bated breath. Kyle looked the most worried of all. Tess really was like his sister. Liz frowned, her grudge against Tess lessened slightly. What did it all matter now anyhow? It wasn't as if she still loved Max. She didn't want him back. She peeked sideways at Michael. No. She wanted the one thing that was strictly off limits.

Isabel furrowed her brow, her grip crinkling the photo. Kyle winced and looked as if he wanted to grab it from her. But she was holding her breath, fierce determination written across her face, and he didn't dare.

"Well?" Michael asked impatiently.

"There's nothing!" Isabel gasped, her brown eyes flew open, her voice cracking with unspoken fears. "Nothing! How is there nothing?!" Her voice rose with panic. Her fingers shook the photo as if it were to blame.

"What do you mean nothing?" Michael demanded. He was away from the tree and in front of Isabel in a flash. Alex worriedly moved closer to her side, all humor forgotten. Maria and Liz exchanged looks. Isabel had never failed to reach her target.

"How can there be nothing? What does that mean?" Kyle tried to keep his voice steady, but Liz heard it waver slightly.

"I don't know!" Isabel snapped.

"Try again." Michael said tersely.

Wordlessly, Isabel nodded, squeezing her eyes shut. Seconds ticked by. The silence stretched. Then she slammed her hands down on the scuffed table top. "Damn it!"

"Maybe… maybe she's just too far away." Alex suggested, as if he didn't believe it himself.

"Isabel dream walked Max when he was in New York." Liz replied softly.

"You said Max was coming closer though. Right?" Maria sounded worried.

Isabel shook her head, still staring at Tess's photo. "I don't… I don't know. I thought so. But…"

"Maybe they got separated." Maria offered.

"Or she's been captured." Kyle said in such a dark voice that everyone fell silent and all eyes turned to him. "I'm not the only one thinking it."

"You don't think he's right do you?" Isabel asked no one in particular. Her voice trembled. She looked from face to face for an answer that no one could give her.

"I think, that we shouldn't panic yet. We don't know how far they traveled. She could be in Canada for all we know. I mean… maybe there _is_ a limit and we just haven't found it til now. We should stay calm. We'll try to reach Max tonight. You've been dreaming about him, so you're at least connecting to him still." Liz stated rationally, knowing damn well she was contradicting herself. If Isabel couldn't reach Tess something was very wrong.

Isabel however seemed to cling to her words. "You're right. We shouldn't panic. I'll try to reach Max. I'm sure there's an explanation. There has to be."

Maria jumped on the bandwagon, "Absolutely. I mean, you've all gotten a lot stronger over the past 2 years. I'm sure Tess has too. Maybe she's just shielding herself somehow."

Michael and Kyle shared a look over Isabel's head, and it was clear to Liz that both men were in agreement. Something was wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

Liz sat quietly on the chipped picnic tabletop, lost in thought as she watched the rest of the group bicker and stress. Kyle had taken to pacing the length of the table, arms folded across his chest, expression brooding. For once he had no wise words to offer anyone, no puppy-like grin to break the tension. Liz could feel the stress radiating off of him in waves that collided with her powers and put her on edge. Kyle had quickly learned to control his new abilities and he was surprisingly good at it – a fact that he attributed to Isabel's superior teaching methods, and his endless supply of buddha quotes to calm his mind. If he was on the verge of losing it, what chance did Liz stand of keeping hers under control with all the conflict hovering about the group?

Liz tucked a flyaway hair back behind her ear as a warm evening breeze swept through the park. She let her gaze wander, unseeingly as people strolled along the paths, talking and laughing. Kids ran about, playing tag, oblivious to the drama unfolding beneath the sparse trees. In her mind all she could see was Michael, far too close as she clutched her towel tight about her chest. She felt a phantom crackle of energy across her exposed shoulder, where his fingers had trailed, hours before. Absently her fingers rubbed her wrist where he had caught her, seconds before tugging her against his hard chest. She bit her lip.

 _*POP!*_

A guilty flush crept over her cheeks as Maria burst another bubble in her ear. God, she was the worst friend. Literally fantasizing about Maria's boyfriend while sitting beside her. What was wrong with her? There was a crisis at hand, and she was sitting here having smutty thoughts about a very taken man. She should be contributing _something_ to the conversation – argument – happening around her. Or at the very least, be listening.

"All I'm saying, is that theory is bullshit!" Michael's voice was steadily rising. He gestured as if he were pointing at said bullshit theory. As it was, he ended up pointing at Liz, who tried to hide her guilty expression lest anyone notice.

"Well excuse me for trying to have a little hope, Michael!" Isabel snapped, hands on her hips. Beside her Alex opened his mouth as if to speak, but then thought better of it.

"There's a difference between having hope and being naïve, Iz. I would _think_ that you'd know that." Michael retorted. "You've never had a limit before, it's stupid to think you suddenly do now." He gave her a disgusted look, as if he thought she was smarter than that. He turned slightly away, running a hand through his hair and shaking his head.

"It's not out of the question!" Isabel leaned towards him, eyes blazing. She dropped her hands from her hips as she gestured wildly at him, silver bracelets jingling merrily.

Jaw tight, Michael rounded on her again, "Since when do you downplay your abilities Miss _I'm so Perfect and together, I can do everything better than you?_ " He fairly shouted, "If you can't reach Tess they're probably dead!"

Liz winced at his words and waited for the inevitable explosion. It certainly wasn't the first time Michael and Isabel had gotten into it, and it surely wouldn't be the last. As such it was generally best to just take cover and stay out of the way when they went at it. Especially without Max here to break it up. Not that he was likely to make the situation better now if he were to show up. Liz shoved that thought aside. She could only imagine the chaos that would ensue if he did waltz back in and try to resume his role as their fearless leader.

"Excuse me?!" Isabel looked as if she might set Michael on fire right then and there. Despite her incredibly flowery appearance, Isabel was anything but delicate and demure. Her hands returned to her hips as she glowered at Michael.

"I really don't think that-" Alex interjected, holding up his hands as if to stop the conversation.

"Why would you even say that?" Kyle cut him off, halting in his tracks to glare at Michael. "Tess is _not_ dead." His voice cracked, and he swore under his breath before resuming his path, shaking his head and muttering.

"Oh my God why does he always have to jump to the worst conclusion?" Maria put her face in her hands and shook her head.

Liz stared at her best friend – the queen of jumping to conclusions. "I – I don't know." She chose not to even touch that one. One fight was enough at the moment. Especially since she was fairly certain Michael wasn't just making rash assumptions.

"You don't think he's right, do you?" Maria whispered; her voice nearly drowned out by Isabel shouting.

Liz shook her head, and then chose to lie, "Of course not. I'm sure there's just something we haven't factored in. Tension is high, everyone is stressed. I'm sure everything is fine, and we'll all be laughing about it later."

"You know I can tell when you're lying, right?" Maria asked, leaning close to her face.

"Well, I'm trying to remain hopeful." Liz said, forcing a smile that felt more like a grimace.

"Uh huh." Maria made a face at her before shooting a look towards Michael and Isabel's shouting match. "You know, someone is going to hear you!" She yelled. Neither looked her way, however they did lower their voices. She turned back to Liz, "We're never going to get anything accomplished like this. God, I just get so sick of all the alien bullshit. Just once, _once_ , I'd like to have a normal life."

"You do realize you're dating an alien… right?" Liz raised a brow, "Life is never going to be normal."

Maria groaned, "Don't remind me. Speaking of normal, I have about a billion things I'd rather be doing right now, and listening to My Favorite Martian and Queen Amidala scream at each other is not one of them."

Liz snorted softly, "You know it pisses him off when you call him that."

"Lucky for me, he's already pissed." Maria straightened up and looked towards the others. "Well guys, I hate to break up the party, but I promised Mom I'd have dinner at her house tonight and since this has been so very productive, I don't think you need my help right now." She announced loudly. Neither Michael nor Isabel looked at her, too busy glaring daggers at each other. Alex however nodded tiredly. Kyle continued to pace, though he too kept shooting dirty looks towards Michael for his comment about Tess.

"Alright. See you home later?" Liz asked distractedly, so busy watching Michael out of the corner of her eye that she forgot entirely that she had ridden to the park with Maria. Isabel was still chewing him out for saying Max and Tess were dead. That was just _not_ one of his more tactful moments. Liz sighed. Michael's bluntness had gotten him in trouble on more than one occasion with every member of their group – in particular when coming up against Maria's own lack of a filter. Why the two of them kept getting back together was so far beyond Liz's understanding. They were broken up more often than they were together, despite Maria's delusion that they'd been happily ever after since High School. _Damn it._ She was doing it again. Obsessing. They had a potential emergency on their hands, and she was back to worrying about a relationship she was not a part of. She tried to force her attention back to the current situation.

"I dunno. Maybe. I might stay with Michael again. See if I can help him burn off some of that steam." Maria winked at her, and it was all Liz could do to force herself to smile. Inwardly, her stomach churned. Why did she even bother trying not to think about it? Maria slid off the table and dusted off her white jeans, "See ya later guys, try not to kill each other. Let me know when we have an actual plan."

"If you see an atomic blast on the news, you'll know I failed here." Alex quipped in response as Michael and Isabel continued fighting. He stood between the pair, arms crossed, looking for all the world like a referee – if it weren't for his baggy jeans and grey t-shirt.

"Michael why don't you come with me?" Maria called out, walking across the grass. She tossed her golden hair as she looked back for him, pausing halfway to her beat up old Jetta. It was honestly a miracle the thing was still on the road. The group had certainly put that poor car through hell more times than Liz could count.

"Not hungry." Michael snapped without looking at her. His fists were clenched tight, accentuating the cords of taut muscle in his arms. Liz bit her lip as she took the opportunity to briefly eye him. Why did he have to look so damn good even when he was angry?

Maria held up her hands in defeat and rolled her eyes, "Geez fine." She resumed her trek to the parking lot, hands gesturing as if she were talking to herself as she went. Likely telling Michael off under her breath.

"No Michael, why don't you just go? Clearly there's nothing more to be done here since Max and Tess are both dead!" Isabel shouted. Her perfect bun was beginning to fray, and a few long stands of blonde hair framed her face.

"I can't listen to this anymore. I'm going home." Kyle shook his head and followed Maria towards the parking lot, hands stuffed in his jacket pockets. "Let me know if anything changes."

Liz groaned. Count on Max to shatter the peace, even when he wasn't present. She watched Maria and Kyle climb into their respective vehicles, crunching gravel as they pulled out of the lot and onto the main road.

"Iz come on, let's go take a walk. You can try to reach Max later after we all chill out, okay? It'll all be alright." Alex suggested gently, cautiously steering Isabel away from Michael before she decided to start throwing things at him. Alex put his arm around her shoulders and offered her a small smile.

"Yea, I'm sure that'll fix everything." Michael muttered under his breath, turning away as if to leave as well. He missed Alex catching Isabel's hand before she used her powers against his turned back. Alex shot Liz an exasperated look, reached out to grab his CD off the table and then led a still ranting Isabel towards her new jeep.

"Michael." Liz said softly as he walked past her, and he halted almost immediately. "Was that really necessary?"

He turned to face her, jaw tight, expression hard. "I'm just being realistic Parker. And don't act like you aren't thinking the same thing."

Liz exhaled and slid from her perch, once again tugging self-consciously at the hem of her tight shirt. She licked her lips, "I didn't say I wasn't. It _is_ the most logical assumption." She raised her eyes to meet his, and then dropped her gaze from his intense stare, "About Tess anyhow. She's still dreaming about Max, so I don't think it's out of the question for him to be alive. But Michael… even you have to know that was a harsh thing to say out loud." Silence met her ears for long enough that she began to worry that she had pissed him off further. Hesitantly she peeked up at him and found him watching her still.

"Yea. I know. That was a dick thing to say." He admitted grudgingly. "It just pissed me off. Everyone acting so hopeful, telling her lies that everything is going to be okay. It's not realistic." He shoved his hands in the pockets of his faded jeans, his posture daring her to disagree.

"Michael… don't you think Isabel is smart enough to know all the reassurances were bullshit? Maybe she just needed to pretend they were true." Liz pointed out.

He exhaled, raising his arm to run his hand through his shaggy hair, "Fuck, Parker…" He shook his head, dropping his hand again. "Just say it. I'm an ass. Everyone knows it."

Liz smirked, "You _are_ an ass. And I think you're proud of it most of the time." She hooked her thumbs in the belt loops of her jeans and tilted her head playfully. Was she flirting? In some horrible, horrible way? _Oh my God stop it!_

Michael's eyebrows went up in surprise before a slow grin spread across his face, "Now who's being an ass?"

Liz blushed, "I'm sorry." She ducked her head, letting her hair fall into her face, trying to hide the way her cheeks burned. What the hell was wrong with her? "I – I should get going." It was at that moment it dawned on her that Maria had totally ditched her. Her head shot up. "Oh my God. She left without me!"

Michael's eyebrows pulled together as he watched her cheeks go from flushed to pale in a matter of seconds. "Little slow on the uptake?"

Liz stepped to the side to stare around him at the vacant spot where the red Jetta had sat. Isabel's jeep was gone. Kyle's mustang was gone. Fantastic. Her eyes fell on Michael's motorcycle and her stomach did a flip flop. Slowly she brought her gaze back to his amused expression.

"Looks like you need a ride, Parker." Michael flashed his eyebrows at her and smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm in process of switching over to Archive of Our Own! I'm still FinalMoondragon, so come follow me over there! I won't be updating here much if at all. There's much more freedom on Ao3! Come visit me! Thank you all for reading and commenting ~Ana**

. . . . . . .

Liz stared at Michael. The irrational thought flitted across her brain that he had planned it this way, even though she knew that was impossible. He couldn't have known that Maria would ditch her. That everyone would argue. That she'd have to ask him for a ride home. To her empty apartment. Where they'd be alone. She cleared her throat and looked anywhere but at the wicked gleam in his eyes.

"I don't mind. It'll give us a chance to talk." He smiled innocently, though she could still see tension in his stance, and in the set of his shoulders. He was still angry, but as always, a master of hiding his emotions when he wanted to.

"Um," Liz cleared her throat again and licked her lips, "Talk about what?" Could he hear her heartbeat? It was deafening.

He tilted his head to one side, studying her. "You're awful nervous lately, Parker."

"Well, I mean, can you blame me? M-Max and Tess are-" She started, only to be interrupted.

"Uh uh. Don't even try that excuse." He pointed at her, "You've been acting weird for weeks now. And you're getting worse. I don't know how no one else has seen it."

Liz forced a small laugh, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Michael gave her a look that clearly called _Bullshit_ on her denial. "Your powers are out of hand. You won't look Maria in the eye, and you've been pretending not to stare at me for ages now."

Heat rushed into her face and she stared at her feet, studying the dark nail polish on her toenails and the many straps on her heels. "Michael, I don't think it's a good idea."

He was silent for a moment, and when she chanced looking up at him he was watching her through narrowed eyes. Finally he said, "You're right. This isn't the place. Come on."

She raised her head fully and opened her mouth to question him, but he had already turned and started across the grass. "Michael!"

"Ride is leaving, Parker." He replied without looking back.

"Shit… shit, shit, shit." Liz hissed under her breath as she started after him. What the hell was she going to say? _Oh by the way, I'm in love with you? Please dump my best friend and be with me instead? I stare at you all the time because you're fucking beautiful and I want to run my tongue over your body and bite your ne…_ Liz halted in front of the motorcycle. Michael's outstretched hand offered her his helmet for the second time that day. Why did it feel like a week had passed since that morning?"Um, thank you." She took the helmet and tugged it on with trembling fingers as he pulled on his leather jacket that he had left draped over the handlebars.

Michael nodded and swung his leg over the seat, kicking the engine to life. Chewing her bottom lip, Liz hurried to mimic him, gripping his shoulder tight as she climbed on behind him. Just as he had that morning, he caught her eye as she used him for balance, and her stomach promptly twisted into knots.

"Hold on." His voice was low once again and sent a delicious shiver through her insides as she obeyed. The bike rocked as he hit the kickstand and she gripped him tighter, pressing against his body. Then with a crunch of gravel, they were moving, a cloud of dust following them as he steered towards the road.

Was she out of her damn mind? Honestly. What had gotten into her lately? She had much bigger things to worry about right now. Like Max. Tess. Their child that she had never met. What if they had been kidnapped? Murdered? Tortured by alien hunters? What if those hunters were on their way to Roswell right now? And yet here she was, wrapped around Michael Guerin, pretending that she was his girlfriend, and daydreaming about being wrapped around him in an entirely different manner. Clearly she had a few screws loose.

… … … … …

Liz sat frozen on the back of the motorcycle as it came to a stop in front of Michael's ground floor apartment. She continued to sit motionless as he cut the engine and twisted to look over his shoulder at her.

"You gonna get off?" He asked pointedly.

Throat dry, Liz snapped back to attention, hurriedly yanking the helmet off and climbing ungracefully off the bike. Was she shaking? It felt like she was shaking. She clenched her fists against the tremor of nerves sparking beneath her skin. Or was it her powers again? She glanced down and saw a flicker of green dance between her fingers. She squeezed her fists tighter.

Michael, cat like, slid off the motorcycle and strode confidently towards the apartment door, keys in hand.

Liz trailed behind him, glancing around as if someone might see her. She worried her lip again with her teeth. The helmet bounced off her thigh as she clutched it's straps. What if Maria came here looking for him? She had no good excuse for being here. Why were they here? Fuck. This was not good.

"Quit looking so paranoid and get in here Parker." Michael called from the open doorway.

Feeling a bit breathless, Liz darted inside, and then stood awkwardly in the small living room. It opened into an even smaller kitchen. It was the same apartment he'd started renting in high school after he finally got away from his horrible foster father. The only thing that had changed over the years was nicer – though still cheap - furniture. It wasn't as if she'd never been in here before. It wasn't as if she'd never been alone with him before. So why did she feel like she was fifteen years old again? She heard the door click shut behind her and the lock slide into place.

Liz cleared her throat, "So, um, Michael,"

"You want a drink?" He walked past her into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

"Oh, I, I guess. Thank you." Liz fidgeted, expecting Maria to burst through the door at any given moment.

"Mt. Dew?" He emerged from the fridge, two green cans in hand. When she nodded he tossed one to her – she only just caught it, fumbling the helmet in the process and dropping it on the floor. "Try not to boil that one."

"Hah hah." Liz made a face at him, relaxing slightly at his jab. She reached down and grabbed the helmet, setting it on the small table near the door and then picked at the soda tab with her fingernail, waiting to pop it open lest it explode from being shaken up.

"Seriously though," He tossed his jacket onto the recliner and dropped onto the long dusky blue couch. "We need to do something about that. If we're gonna go find Max and Tess – don't give me that look, you know that's coming next – you can't be out of control."

"Where would we even look, my powers aside, we have literally nothing to go on." Liz moved towards the couch and then hesitantly perched on the edge of a cushion. "The last we heard from him he was in Colorado. No return address. That was a month ago. They could be anywhere."

"Yea, and I guarantee that Isabel is going to be up all night trying to reach both of them just to prove me wrong." Michael replied. "If anyone can find them, she will. And we need to be ready for it."

"Why didn't you suggest this while everyone was together instead of telling her that you think they're dead?" Liz asked, tapping her fingers on top of the soda can.

"Because Tess probably is." Michael stated bluntly, taking a drink before continuing, "And, incase you forgot, you asked me not to tell anyone about your little problem. If I suggested going to find them, you all would run off half cocked and get in some shit when you can't count on your powers."

"Well that's a first. Michael Guerin against reckless behavior?" Liz glanced sideways at him, a small teasing smile on her lips.

"Don't tell anyone. They might think I've gotten responsible." He smirked, resting his soda on his knee as he reclined. His left arm stretched across the back of the couch, and he tilted his head as he watched her fidget. "I didn't poison it you know."

"Oh. No, I just," Liz looked down at the unopened can. She cracked it open with a hiss – immediately cold foam spilled over onto her hand and ran down her arm, dripping on the carpet. "Oh! Shit! I'm sorry!" She yelped, standing up and quickly trying to sip from the top of the can.

Michael snorted, "Smooth Parker."

"It's your fault!"

"How is it my fault?" He asked incredulously.

"You threw it at me!" She tried to sound indignant but ended up giggling. She sipped again at the overflowing can.

"Maybe you're just a slob." He teased, calmly taking a drink.

"Michael Guerin!" Liz grabbed the nearest pillow and chucked it at him. He deflected it with his free hand and a slow grin spread across his face. "Careful. You'll spill my drink."

Liz rolled her eyes and set her soda on the scuffed coffee table. "I'm going to wash my hands before they get all sticky."

Michael raised a brow at her, giving her a look that so obviously suggested a double meaning to her words. However, he said nothing, only watched her as she hurriedly moved into the kitchen and turned on the faucet.

Determinedly, Liz refused to look at him over the counter for fear that the heat creeping up her neck would turn into a full blown blush. She turned around to reach for a towel and came up empty handed. She looked around. No towels. Paper or otherwise. "Michael, where are your dishtowels?"

"Oh, my bad." He rose from the couch, tossed his empty can in the trash, and stepped into the small kitchen.

Liz leaned back against the counter as he brushed too close and she caught a whiff of his shampoo. It wasn't as strong as it had been that morning, but damn he smelled good. She watched the lines of his back as he bent to open a drawer and his white shirt was pulled tight for a brief moment. He straightened and turned around, eyes locking with hers as he held up the faded blue towel.

Liz smiled, fully aware that he was close enough to likely hear her heart beating out of her chest. "Thanks." She reached for it, but he didn't let go.

"So. Are we gonna talk about this or just keep dancing around it?" he asked softly.

Her throat went dry. Her tongue turned to cotton. And that horrible heat rushed up into her face as she looked wide eyed back at him, as they both held onto the dishtowel. "I don't-"

"Don't." He gave her a look that made the words die on her lips. He stepped closer and she felt her breath hitch in her chest. "No excuses this time."

Wordlessly, Liz managed a nod.

"What the hell is going on Parker?" God, why did he have to drop his voice like that? It made her want to run her tongue over his neck and her fingers through his hair.

"I don't think it's a good idea to… I shouldn't… Maria…" Liz faltered.

Michael, still holding his end of the towel reached around her to rest his hand on the edge of the countertop, effectively pulling her hand with his as she had yet to release the cloth. He leaned over her, and his free hand touched her hip. She flinched at the feeling of his fingertips against her bare skin. Her damn shirt had ridden up again. She pressed against the cabinet behind her as heat crackled and burned from his touch, dancing like heat lightning over her skin. Her eyes fluttered closed at the sensation and she bit back a moan.

"Just say it." His low voice was too close to her ear, his warm breath tickled her neck.

"I… I…shouldn't…" Liz breathed, not daring to move lest she throw herself into his arms.

"Liz…" her insides melted as he spoke her name. "I can see it. The way you look at me." His fingers pressed into her hip, and heat coursed into the pit of her stomach. "Your body reacts to me…"

Liz licked her lips, slowly opening her eyes to find him far too close, his gaze smoldering and intense. She dropped her gaze to where his strong hand gripped her hip and she saw the tendrils of green energy caressing both her skin and his. She took a shuddering breath. Was she panting? Fuck.

"I can't help it." She finally admitted in a soft whisper, "But I shouldn't… I can't… Maria… she's…" She met his gaze with a pleading look.

Michael looked as if it were taking every ounce of self-control not to throw her on the counter and have his way with her. How was this possible? He was looking at her with so much hunger in his eyes. He was touching her. Clutching her tight, as if he couldn't decide whether to pull her close or push her away. Was she dreaming? Hallucinating? Insane? This wasn't happening.

"Fuck…" Michael stepped back, releasing her as he covered his face with both hands and exhaled. "Fuck." He breathed again.

Trembling, Liz fumbled with the towel, drying her hands for lack of anything better to do as she tried to focus on breathing.

"Damn it Liz." Michael dropped his hands, and invaded her space once more, his hands landing on either side of her body as he pressed her to the counter. The dishtowel fell to the floor as she automatically pressed her hands to his chest and felt hard muscle beneath. Her fingers curled into the soft material of his shirt. His breath mingled with hers, their eyes searching as they locked gazes. "Do you have any idea… how long… how much I hated seeing you with…" He couldn't seem to finish a sentence, his voice strained with too many unspoken words.

"B-but… Maria… I thought…" Her voice trembled as much as her body, and she fell silent as his eyes darted down to her lips.

"I know." His voice was tight, and she saw him swallow hard. His gaze slid down her body as he framed her with his own, their only contact where her hands pressed against his chest. He licked his lips.

Desperate to pull him against her, to feel his mouth cover hers, Liz forced herself to push lightly against his body. "She's still my best friend… I… I can't." She felt as if her heart were being ripped from her chest.

Michael's expression mirrored her own as he nodded and allowed her to push him away. His hands closed into fists, and she saw that he was shaking. His back collided with the refrigerator door, and he shook his head, "I know." He said again. "Fucking hell, I know." He covered his face with his hands once again.

Liz hesitated, and then stepped close, gently touching his hands, tugging them down so that he would look at her. Desire and guilt warred in his whiskey eyes, and she was certain he could see the same thing in her own eyes. Her gaze slid down to the curve of his lips, the tightness of his jaw.

"I know you're right… I shouldn't…" He said softly, "But I've wanted…"

Her voice cracked as she whispered, "So have I. For so long, Michael."

Michael exhaled roughly, and then sidestepped around her without warning, pulling his hands away from hers, putting distance between them by fleeing into the living room.

It was Liz's turn to cover her face with her hands. She bowed her head, trembling as she tried to steady her breath. A current ran through her body, seeking his suddenly absent touch. She whirled around, catching herself on the countertop, curling her fingers over the sink rim, choking back a sob. Everything she had ever wanted, so close within her grasp, and she couldn't do it. Wouldn't do it. The pain in her chest was unbearable. She dug her nails into the edge of the metal sink, green tendrils coiling and crackling about her fingers as she clenched her teeth and tried to bury her pain.

"I'm sorry. I never should have pushed…" Michael groaned, and her agony was reflected in his voice.

"It's my fault. I never should have… I've always known I can't… I've tried so hard to forget." Her voice broke and she squeezed her eyes shut against the pressure in her skull as she fought tears.

She nearly collapsed as she felt his hands on her shoulders, turning her around. His fingers gently moved her hair behind her shoulders, brushing his fingers across her neck as he pulled her against his chest and held her tight, his hand cradling the back of her head as she finally sobbed. Her fingers knotted into his shirt as the burning current running through her veins began to cool, soothed by his touch.

"I can't stand seeing you with her." Liz confessed into his shirt; her voice so soft and muffled by tears that it was almost inaudible. "I hate myself for it. I'm the worst possible friend."

Michael tightened his hold on her, and she felt his lips touch the top of her head. "I hated seeing you with him. Hated what he did to you. Hated how you waited for him for so long." He exhaled in a humorless laugh, "So many reasons to envy Max Evans."

Liz took a shuddering breath, remembering that night so long ago, when Michael returned her stolen journal. Part of her had been relieved it was him that took it, that read it, that saw into her soul. The other part of her had been afraid that she might have mentioned something about him, despite her care to keep her feelings entirely hidden, even from herself. His words then, had circled around and around in her mind for years, haunting her dreams. _Thanks for giving me one more reason to envy Max Evans._ She had convinced herself that he meant because of her loyalty, and friendship. Not that he actually loved her. Not that he did… he hadn't said… Liz closed her eyes again and pressed closer, desperate to believe he was hers.

… … … … …

Michael sat on the couch; his feet propped up on the coffee table beside Liz's mostly untouched soda can. Silence filled the apartment. His fingers combed through Liz's long, silky hair again and again, the repetition soothing his nerves just as much as hers. Her head rested in his lap; her knees drawn up to her chest as she stared quietly towards the dark television. Each time his fingertips touched her graceful neck, a shimmering trail of green light followed, like a comet trail dancing across her skin.

Every so often his gaze flicked towards the locked door, and then to the glowing blue light of the microwave clock. 9:21. He hadn't heard a word from Maria, his phone remained silent. Which meant she was either distracted and still talking to her mother, or she was pissed at him for snapping at her and she was once again giving him the silent treatment. Either way, she was likely to show up eventually.

He dropped his gaze down to where Liz was curled against him and his chest tightened. He didn't want her to leave. Ever. Did that make him an asshole? Absolutely. Did he care? He frowned, deciding to avoid that train of thought for the moment.

"You should take me home." Liz's quiet voice brought him out of his thoughts, and his fingers faltered in their path, knowing she was right.

"Yea." He couldn't disagree. As much as he wanted to.

Liz remained still for a few long minutes, as if trying to convince herself to go. He made no move to push her away. After some time, she slowly pulled away and sat up, drawing one knee to her chest as she looked at him. Her hair cascaded over her bare shoulders as she rested her chin on her knee and wrapped her arms around her leg. Even with the redness around her dark eyes, she was stunning. She was warm and soft and… home. He wanted to pull her back to him and never let her go.

"What now?" She asked softly, searching his face with her sad eyes.

He had no answer. He shook his head, "I have no idea." He swallowed hard, fighting the way his throat clenched and burned as her face fell and she lowered her gaze. "I'll… figure it out. I'll end it with Maria." He heard himself say, the words tumbling from his mouth.

Her head shot up, disbelief on her face, her lips parted. "I can't ask you to do that Michael… she'll be hurt… furious… if we…" She looked like she was about to be sick as she envisioned the subsequent nightmare that would unfold. She had witnessed it firsthand multiple times. It wasn't as if he and Maria were known for having a healthy, stable relationship. But she had never been caught in the crossfire. She had never run the risk of losing her oldest friend.

"We'll figure it out… Liz… I've wanted this for so long." He admitted, hearing the pleading note in his own voice. _Please don't walk away. Please._

To his relief she nodded after a moment, and began to chew her lip again, anxiously tucking her hair behind her ear. Her gold butterfly earring caught the light as it swayed, and he reached out to trail his fingers across her cheek, once again leaving a shimmering trail in his wake. Her own fingers curled around his wrist, holding his hand to her face, and he saw the same green light dance across his own skin as he reacted to her touch.

"We'll figure this out. I swear." He willed her to believe him.

… … … … …

Liz stood in the middle of her apartment. She stared around the living room, at the furniture she and Maria had picked out together. At the pile of CDs haphazardly stacked beside the entertainment center, beside Maria's guitar. At the photo of her and Maria at graduation, standing on the bookshelf that contained a mixture of Maria's band memorabilia and Liz's thick scientific journals. She stared at the life she was about to destroy. What the hell was she doing?

She yanked her heels off and threw them in the general direction of her bedroom door, they bounced off the doorframe and landed in the walkway. She dropped onto the sofa, flat on her back, and stared up at the ceiling. Just as she had done when she was a child, she imagined the world was flipped upside down. She imagined walking on the ceiling, and all of her furniture above her head. Like she was in Wonderland.

Her whole world was about to flip upside down and inside out. It was already tilting on its axis. Spinning faster and faster, about to fly recklessly out of control. And she didn't have the willpower to stop it.

She wasn't sure how long she lay there, watching her thoughts play out across the white ceiling as if it were a projector screen. It wasn't until she heard the sound of keys in the hallway, and the rattle of the doorknob that she came back to reality. She sat up and shot a look at the clock hanging over the television. 11:34. A sinking feeling settled in her chest. Maria. Had she gone to Michael's or come right home? What had he told her? She contemplated making a dash for her bedroom, but it was too late. The door opened and Maria stormed in, throwing her purse on the small round table as she passed by their breakfast nook/dining room corner.

"M-Maria. I didn't expect you home." Liz tried to sound normal, "Everything okay?" She winced internally at her stupid question. Clearly Maria was pissed. Had Michael done it? Had he ended it? Had he told Maria about her?

"Yea well, Michael is being a dick again, so here I am." Maria flung herself onto the sofa beside Liz – who only just yanked her legs out of the way in time. "Seriously, what is his deal? One day he's all into it and the next he's telling me he needs space and I should stay at my own apartment. What the fuck."

"Oh, um. I don't know." Liz swallowed hard and shook her head, avoiding looking Maria in the face as guilt ate at her insides, nauseatingly mingling with a giddy sort of relief. He hadn't let her spend the night. She wouldn't be curled in his bed tonight. He wouldn't be kissing her tonight, or… Liz shoved that thought away, not wanting to imagine them together. Even more so after tonight. She grasped for an excuse to change the subject before Maria read the guilt and relief on her face. Michael was right after all. She was a shitty liar. "Maybe he's just stressed over the whole Max and Tess thing."

Maria groaned loudly, "God, like we need more drama on top of that. Have you heard from Isabel yet?"

"Um, no. I actually think my phone is on silent still from work… shit…" Liz reached for her back pocket. She flipped her phone open and saw the alerts. Three missed calls. Two from Isabel, one from Kyle. As well as a text from Michael: _Maria is on her way._ She looked at the time stamp, 11:20. If only she'd seen it. Liz sighed and closed the message before Maria could lean over and read it.

"Well?" Maria asked, leaning back and flinging her legs across Liz's.

"Iz called twice, Kyle once. There's a voicemail, hang on." Liz typed in her password and put the phone to her ear. _"Damn it, Liz, answer the phone! I found Max! Call me ASAP. Oh and tell Michael to answer his phone once in a while!"_

Paling, Liz snapped the phone shut, her mind darting back and forth between her two options for panic. She found Max. Alive? Hurt? Had she spoken to him? Where was he? And then the other – Did she suspect something? Why would she say to tell Michael to answer the phone? Did she know they were together? Or had she just assumed Michael gave her a ride since everyone else left? Panicking, she flipped open the phone again, staring at the time stamp for the call. The first was at 8:40, the second at 9:35. She had still been with Michael. Did Isabel know? Liz bit her lip.

"Well?" Maria demanded impatiently, "Don't leave me hanging here! What'd she say?"

Liz struggled to pull herself together, "Isabel found Max. She didn't say anything else."

Maria sat up, "Well is he okay? Where is he? Is he coming back?"

"I don't know Maria, I have to call her back." Liz explained, trying not to sound patronizing.

"Well get on it Chica!" Maria made a hurrying motion with her hands.

"Hang on, Kyle left a message too." Liz returned the phone to her ear. " _Hey Liz, it's me. Look could you just answer the phone? Isabel is freaking out over here – I am not! – Well, yea you kinda are, anyways, Liz, we're at my house. Call me back."_ Liz hid a smile. Kyle sounded far calmer than Isabel did. That was reassuring. Then again, Kyle usually was the calm one nowadays. "He says they're over at his house."

"What is it with these people and not giving details? Who taught them how to leave messages?" Maria looked disgusted.

Liz smiled, "I don't know. Maybe it's the alien DNA."

Maria rolled her eyes and grabbed a throw pillow, holding it in her lap. "This better not be an emergency, I open tomorrow."

Liz shook her head, silently agreeing with her, though thankfully she was off the next day. The last thing she wanted was to rush off in the middle of the night. She hit redial on Isabel's number and took a deep breath.

Isabel answered on the first ring. "Finally. What the hell Liz?"

"Sorry, I forgot my phone was on silent." Liz toyed with her hair, almost dreading what Isabel might say.

"Oh for crying out loud." She could hear Isabel rolling her eyes. "I found Max. Sort of. He wouldn't tell me where he is. But he's close."

"So he's okay?" Liz asked, and Maria sat up, pressing the side of her head against Liz's so she could eavesdrop.

"I don't know. He sounded… strained. Worried." Isabel sounded as if she were wound tighter than a rubber band. "He wouldn't talk about Tess. He said we had to talk in person."

"So he's coming back to Roswell? Or are we going to find him?" Maria asked before Liz had a chance to reply.

"Am I on speaker? Nevermind. I don't know." Isabel said.

"You don't know? He didn't tell you?" Liz asked as Maria gave her a look and mouthed the words _"What the fuck?"_

"Please Liz, you know how Max gets." Isabel replied. "At least I know he's alive."

"Yea but Tess might not be." Maria blurted.

Liz gave her a warning look, "We don't know that for sure. I'm sure it'll all get sorted out once Max gets in touch again."

"He said he'll talk to me tomorrow night. He couldn't talk right now." Isabel sounded worried, and Liz imagined her pacing back and forth.

"Listen, I'm sure everything will be fine. You've got Alex and Kyle there right? Just try to relax, watch some TV. Max is okay." Liz put on her best reassuring voice.

"Yea, yea you're right. I'm sure its fine." Isabel paused and then added, "Is Michael there?"

Liz felt her stomach clench and then turn over. "N-no. No he's not."

Maria made another face and flopped back onto the couch, stating loudly, "He's at his apartment, alone, because he's an ass."

"Oh, so they're on the outs again. Good to know." Isabel commented, sounding as if she was so over it. "Listen, if you happen to see him or talk to him, tell him to answer the damn phone, would you? I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Absolutely. Let me know if anything happens." Liz nodded as if Isabel could see her.

"Sure. Bye Liz."

"Bye." Liz closed her phone and dropped it on the carpet before mimicking Maria and throwing herself back into the cushion. "Why can't we just have one normal night?"

"Aliens." Maria replied matter of factly. "And as your resident human roommate, I'm obliged to tell you, this is our normal night." She exhaled. "For the rest of our lives."

"Hey I'm still human! Mostly…" Liz groaned, and her mind found its way back to Michael. The sensation of his fingertips pressing into her skin, the crackle and heat of alien energy reacting to the contact. Guilt resurged and she pressed her fingers into her temples. "Ugh."


End file.
